tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/PreRP Chat
Pre-RP Chat 16:11 TDA15|Webchat 18d0e806@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.208.232.6 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:11 thats just me in webchat 16:12 * Shawn is recording the rp, cus he can :D 16:12 kk 16:12 Okay. 16:12 So start now? 16:12 kk. 16:12 * Bbhinton15 is totally ready to RP. :( 16:12 Nalyd, what is your character's name? 16:12 <|Crash> ^.^ 16:12 I guess we'll wait for Ry-Ry Cuddles. 16:12 D: 16:12 Crash, are you RPing? :) 16:12 Crash, do /nick Crash| 16:13 He doesn't need to 16:13 I know. 16:13 <|Crash> I thought that |Crash was good, but fine. :p 16:13 It's just my OCD talking. 16:13 Crash, are you RPing? :) 16:13 I am. :3 16:13 Me too! 16:13 <|Crash> Yep. @ BB 16:13 Are you BB? 16:13 kk. 16:13 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! ^_^ 16:13 <@TDIFan13> kk 16:13 <@TDIFan13> So 16:13 <@TDIFan13> It's user RP 16:13 Yes! 16:13 Bbhinton15 has changed nick to Brandon| 16:13 <@TDIFan13> Jam may be joining us in the next couple minutes 16:13 Awesome :D 16:13 We only have 1 girl... 16:14 :/ 16:14 will wait for her. 16:14 <@TDIFan13> No. 16:14 <@TDIFan13> BB's here, too 16:14 ... 16:14 <@TDIFan13> loljk 16:14 <@TDIFan13> ;) 16:14 Am I the only girl here? 16:14 :| 16:14 Guys, can I invite Zobe or no? 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Uhhh 16:14 Brandon is a male's name, thank you very much. >.> 16:14 NalydRenrut has changed nick to Nalyd| 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Well 16:14 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Technically 16:14 I'd say no 16:14 >-. 16:14 <@TDIFan13> He's not in #TDW- 16:14 (is watching) 16:14 ._.* 16:14 http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaFan1000/Nalyd_Renrut_-_A_Man_of_Danger 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Why? D: 16:14 He's in #TDCWIKI. 16:14 <@TDIFan13> He's banned from #TDWIKI 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Not #TDWIKIR-P 16:14 <@TDIFan13> Not #TDWIKI-RP 16:14 <@TDIFan13> :( 16:14 This isn't #TDWIKI, though. :p 16:15 <@TDIFan13> Bonus. 16:15 Oh. 16:15 <@TDIFan13> ^_^ 16:15 That was your point. xD 16:15 NALYD WAKE UP! 16:15 http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaFan1000/Nalyd_Renrut_-_A_Man_of_Danger 16:15 >.< 16:15 who are you guys talking about 16:15 i'm already reading 16:15 win 16:15 http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaFan1000/Nalyd_Renrut_-_A_Man_of_Danger Read guys some of you are in it. :3 16:15 so how many players we got? 16:15 its win 16:15 XD 16:15 Am I in it? 16:15 :| 16:15 |Crash has changed nick to Chad| 16:15 Zobe ~Zobe@host86-169-34-143.range86-169.btcentralplus.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:15 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! 16:15 <@TDIFan13> >:O 16:15 OCD solved. ^.^ 16:15 <@TDIFan13> I'm not ven mentioned, Nalydf 16:15 <@TDIFan13> I'm not ven mentioned, Nalyd 16:15 Not this chapter Sam, there will be others. :p 16:15 <@TDIFan13> even** 16:16 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:16 Thanks Crash. 16:16 ? 16:16 <@TDIFan13> You big poopoo 16:16 Mhm. 16:16 Kay :p 16:16 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Zobe 16:16 <@TDIFan13> :p 16:16 Ryan, you have a big role in the next chapter. 16:16 hi 16:16 Hi! 16:16 A HUGE role. XD 16:16 I'm misstditylerfan, btw - not Samtastic 16:16 Hiya Zobe. :p 16:16 I'm misstditylerfan, btw - not Samtastic 16:16 Guys not asking you to comment but Please do. 16:16 kk 16:16 whos Terrence 16:16 ? 16:16 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Brandon| by TDIFan13 16:16 TDF1000 16:16 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Nalyd| by TDIFan13 16:16 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Zobe by TDIFan13 16:16 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Dakota| by TDIFan13 16:16 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Chad| by TDIFan13 16:17 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Derek|| by TDIFan13 16:17 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Sam| by TDIFan13 16:17 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn by TDIFan13 16:17 mode/#TDWIKI-RP TDA15|Webchat by TDIFan13 16:17 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Terrence| by TDIFan13 16:17 <+Derek||> So I guess we'll start soon. 16:17 <@TDIFan13> Who's wathcing? 16:17 Me. ^_^ 16:17 <+Dakota|> CD, and thats it. 16:17 <@Brandon|> CD-TDA only, I think. 16:17 <+Derek||> CD is already a winner. 16:17 <+Derek||> ^.^ 16:17 <@Brandon|> (conf) Not. 16:17 <@Brandon|> ;) 16:18 CalvinCoolidge ~CalvinCoo@c-98-224-17-34.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:18 <@Brandon|> CC! :D 16:18 <+Shawn> CC :D 16:18 ... 16:18 Zobe has changed nick to Mody 16:18 <+Chad|> You used CD-TDA in winner in consective sentences! That's.... highlt unfunny. ;) 16:18 <@Brandon|> You should totally RP with us. :3 16:18 That's why I'm here :p 16:18 <@Brandon|> Change your name, yo. :3 16:18 <+Chad|> *consecutive, highly 16:18 To what? :| 16:18 <@Brandon|> Whoever you want. :| 16:19 <+Derek||> Your real name. 16:19 <@Brandon|> This is a User RP. :p 16:19 <+Derek||> never mind. 16:19 <@Brandon|> Preferably your real name. 16:19 <+Mody> Oh 16:19 <+Mody> better idea. 16:19 <+Dakota|> Can we start now? 16:19 Mody has changed nick to Dave 16:19 <@Brandon|> No. 16:19 <@Brandon|> Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. 16:19 <@Brandon|> :'( 16:19 <@Brandon|> I hate him. D: 16:19 <+Dakota|> Haha! 16:19 CalvinCoolidge has changed nick to Calvin| 16:19 <+Dave> hahahahahahahaha 16:19 <+Dakota|> Dave! 16:19 <+Shawn> devoice TDA15|Webchat :\ 16:19 Dave has changed nick to FarmerSam 16:19 <+Dakota|> That's better. 16:19 <@Nalyd|> TDF 16:19 <@Nalyd|> CDTDA 16:19 mode/#TDWIKI-RP TDA15|Webchat by Brandon| 16:19 <@Nalyd|> EPIC STORY 16:19 FarmerSam has changed nick to Mody 16:19 <@TDIFan13> kk 16:19 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Calvin| by Brandon| 16:19 <@TDIFan13> So 16:19 <+Chad|> Be chrissie. ;) 16:19 <@TDIFan13> We ready? 16:19 <+Sam|> Yes 16:19 <+Chad|> *Chrissie 16:19 <@TDIFan13> >:O 16:19 <+Derek||> Yes. 16:19 Thank you, Nalyd. ^_^ 16:19 We try. :) 16:19 <@Brandon|> I think so. 16:19 <@Nalyd|> Who's Chris? 16:19 <+Mody> *Crissie 16:20 <@TDIFan13> I wish someone was Charlotte 16:20 (Comment, please? xD) 16:20 <+Dakota|> Whats the theme? 16:20 <@Brandon|> Crap. :| 16:20 <@TDIFan13> I'mma try a new charater 16:20 <@TDIFan13> Instead of Ryan 16:20 <@Nalyd|> :o 16:20 <@Brandon|> TDIFan, change your-- 16:20 <@Brandon|> Okay. :( 16:20 <@Brandon|> :'( 16:20 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Mandy| 16:20 <+Sam|> :'( 16:20 <@Brandon|> Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. D: 16:20 <@Nalyd|> wai 16:20 Mandy? :| 16:20 <@Nalyd|> wait* 16:20 <@Mandy|> Go eat a horse. 16:20 <@Mandy|> >.> 16:20 * Brandon| wants Ryan. :( 16:20 <+Sam|> Yuck 16:20 <@Mandy|> Yeah. 16:20 <@Nalyd|> i have a new character too 16:20 <+Sam|> Yeah 16:20 <@Mandy|> She's a real *****. 16:20 <+Sam|> Bring Ryan back! ^_^ 16:20 Nalyd| has changed nick to Annie| 16:20 <@Mandy|> Naw. 16:20 <+Dakota|> We need a Host... 16:20 <@Mandy|> kk 16:20 <@Mandy|> Uhhh 16:20 <+Mody> I_______I 16:20 <+Chad|> Mandy sounds like a person with crabs. -.- 16:20 <@Mandy|> :| 16:20 <@Mandy|> XD 16:20 <@Annie|> I'll host! 16:20 <+Shawn> :p 16:20 <@Annie|> Me! 16:20 <+Chad|> And not the tasty kind. 16:20 <@Mandy|> KK 16:20 <+Mody> Mandy never smiles 16:20 <@Annie|> nvm 16:20 <+Dakota|> KK. 16:20 <+Calvin|> Actually, I think I'm going to sit this one out, I've got editing to do 16:20 <@Mandy|> Go ahead, Naly 16:20 <@Annie|> i cant host 16:20 <@Mandy|> Go ahead, Nalyd 16:20 <@Annie|> i cant host 16:20 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Calvin| by Mandy| 16:20 Calvin| has changed nick to CalvinCoolidge 16:20 CalvinCoolidge ~CalvinCoo@c-98-224-17-34.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 16:21 <+Shawn> :'( 16:21 <@Brandon|> :( 16:21 <+Dakota|> We need a host... 16:21 <+Dakota|> :/ 16:21 <@Brandon|> We need a Chris. 16:21 <@Brandon|> xD 16:21 Mody has changed nick to Jim| 16:21 <@Brandon|> Should I be him? 16:21 <+Shawn> so we have...9 players? 16:21 <+Sam|> I guess 16:21 I'm done doing whatever. 16:21 <+Shawn> :D 16:21 So I guess I'll play too. 16:21 <+Jim|> heheheheheh 16:21 <+Shawn> 10 players :D 16:21 <@Brandon|> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, CD-TDA's playing. :3 16:21 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants: Annie, Brandon, Chad, Dakota, Derek, Jim, Mandy, Sam, Shawn, Terrence 16:21 <+Chad|> We have the Trent special, with a side order of crabs.... *points to Mandy*. -.- 16:21 WatcherCD-TDA has changed nick to Blayne| 16:21 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-71-242-56-52.phlapa.east.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:21 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants: Annie, Brandon, Blayne, Chad, Dakota, Derek, Jim, Mandy, Sam, Shawn, Terrence 16:21 <@Brandon|> User RP. :3 16:21 <@Mandy|> Bigez 16:22 <@Brandon|> User RP. :3 16:22 <@Brandon|> User RP. :3 16:22 Fine i'll play. 3:< 16:22 <@Brandon|> User RP. :3 16:22 <@Mandy|> Choose a ahracter 16:22 <@Brandon|> ^_^ 16:22 :p 16:22 Brandon| has changed nick to ChrisMcLean 16:22 <@Mandy|> >.>< 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Bigez will make it 10 characters, I think. 16:22 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:22 <+Jim|> ... :| 16:22 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants: Annie, Brandon, Blayne, Chad, Dakota, Derek, Jim, Mandy, Sam, Shawn, Terrence 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Bigez, change your name. 16:22 (Voice, please? :p) 16:22 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Blayne| by Mandy| 16:22 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Blayne| by ChrisMcLean 16:22 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Bigez by ChrisMcLean 16:22 <+Blayne|> Thanks, both. 16:22 <+Bigez> Bai bai. 16:22 <+Sam|> Who is who from the wiki 16:23 <+Bigez> PM. 16:23 <+Sam|> I am confused 16:23 <+Dakota|> Brandon isn't playing. 16:23 <+Sam|> Okay 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Bigez has a question, hold on. 16:23 <+Bigez> Would it be okay with everyone if I was Chris? 16:23 <+Dakota|> ... 16:23 <+Dakota|> .. 16:23 <+Bigez> Would it be okay with everyone if I was Chris? 16:23 <+Dakota|> ... 16:23 <+Dakota|> Sure. 16:23 <+Sam|> Yeah 16:23 <+Shawn> :D 16:23 <+Jim|> yeah 16:23 <+Blayne|> Go ahead. 16:23 <+Terrence|> IDC. :P 16:23 <+Bigez> KK. 16:23 ChrisMcLean has changed nick to Brandon| 16:23 <+Dakota|> Will we have teams? 16:23 Bigez has changed nick to ChrisMcLean 16:23 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Chad (Crash, Dakota, Derek, Jim, Mandy, Sam, Shawn, Terrence / Eliminated (0): 16:23 <+Shawn> yay, 10 peeps 16:23 <@Mandy|> OH, C'MON 16:23 <+Blayne|> (Guys, I might abruptly leave. If so, may someone take over if I do? :p) 16:23 <+Jim|> =< 16:24 <+Dakota|> Do we have enough players? 16:24 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota, Derek, Jim, Mandy, Sam, Shawn, Terrence / Eliminated (0): 16:24 <+Jim|> we should do 16:24 <+Blayne|> (abruptly go AFK for a while.*) 16:24 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan), Shawn (...?), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) / Eliminated (0): 16:24 <@Mandy|> Who's Shawn? 16:24 <@Brandon|> Lol. :p 16:24 <+Dakota|> Okay. Two questions... Teams? Theme? 16:24 <+Shawn> TDA15 :D 16:24 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan), Shawn (TDAwesome15), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) / Eliminated (0): 16:24 <@Mandy|> Suuuuper. 16:25 <@Brandon|> Wait. 16:25 <@Mandy|> Is that all>? 16:25 <+Jim|> Super Duper 16:25 <@Brandon|> I'm not on the list. 16:25 <+Dakota|> He's playing again. 16:25 <+Sam|> :| 16:25 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Brandon (Some Kid), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan), Shawn (TDAwesome15), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) / Eliminated (0): 16:25 <+Dakota|> XD 16:25 <@Brandon|> ... 16:25 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Brandon (Bbhinton15), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan), Shawn (TDAwesome15), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) / Eliminated (0): 16:25 <+Dakota|> Can we start now? 16:25 <+Sam|> ... 16:25 <+ChrisMcLean> ----Noo Daye---- 16:25 <+Shawn> :p 16:25 <@Brandon|> Now we have 11 people. 16:25 <@Brandon|> :| 16:25 <@Brandon|> :s 16:25 <@Mandy|> Yea 16:25 <+ChrisMcLean> Welcome everyone- 16:25 <@Mandy|> How about no teams? 16:25 <+Derek||> *wakes up* 16:25 <+ChrisMcLean> >:( 16:25 <@Mandy|> OMG, Bigez 16:25 <@Mandy|> -_- 16:26 * Shawn is awake 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> That was before. >.> 16:26 * Annie| arrives wearing a red bikini :D 16:26 <+Sam|> This is crazy 16:26 CD-TDA ~CD-TDA@187.107.3.81 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:26 Okay. 16:26 It's me. 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> 12! 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> 12! 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> 12! 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> 12! 16:26 :| 16:26 No. 16:26 o.O 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> :D 16:26 <@Brandon|> How is that 12. :| 16:26 <@Brandon|> ? 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> -_- 16:26 <@Annie|> 4 teams of 3? 16:26 <@Annie|> :D 16:26 <+Shawn> :D 16:26 <+Sam|> 2 teams of 6 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> CDTDA isn't palying? 16:26 Blayne| bb6b0351@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.107.3.81 has quit Page closed 16:26 <+Terrence|> Did we start? O.o 16:26 CD-TDA has changed nick to Blayne| 16:26 <+Shawn> :| 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> 10! 16:26 <@Brandon|> CD-TDA is Blayne, guys, 16:26 <@Brandon|> :| 16:26 <+ChrisMcLean> 11. 16:26 There. :| 16:26 <@Brandon|> It's still 11. 16:26 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 16:26 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Blayne| by Mandy| 16:26 <@Brandon|> So............ no teams? 16:26 * Shawn is confused now :| 16:26 <@Mandy|> Sure. 16:26 <+Blayne|> Thanks, TDIFan 16:27 <+Jim|> I like teams. 16:27 <@Brandon|> Wait. 16:27 mode/#TDWIKI-RP ChrisMcLean by Mandy| 16:27 <+Dakota|> Wait, I'll get one more person. 16:27 <+Chad|> Have it like AR. 16:27 <@Brandon|> We can do like TDA. 16:27 <+Shawn> im gonna use red :D 16:27 <@Brandon|> Like in Monster Cash..... everyone for themselves.... Then, next episode, we can be in teams. 16:27 <+Dakota|> Me use teal. 16:27 <+Shawn> mhm 16:27 <@Mandy|> kk 16:27 <@Brandon|> I like that. 16:27 <@Mandy|> Let's do quick intros 16:27 <+Blayne|> (By the way, if I abruptly go AFK, can someone take over?) 16:27 <@Brandon|> Let's do that. -w- 16:27 <+Dakota|> Ok. 16:27 Ale|Drawing ~Ale-Aleja@pool-173-58-135-52.lsanca.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:27 <+Sam|> ok 16:27 <+Sam|> i like the idea brandon 16:27 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (11): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Brandon (Bbhinton15), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan), Shawn (TDAwesome15), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) / Eliminated (0): 16:27 <+Blayne|> By the way, if I abruptly go AFK, can someone take over?* 16:28 <@Mandy|> Sure 16:28 <@Mandy|> Whatever 16:28 Hi 16:28 <+Sam|> ... 16:28 <+Jim|> hi 16:28 <+Dakota|> Now we have 12. 16:28 <@Mandy|> ... 16:28 <+Sam|> Okay 16:28 <+Shawn> can we start now? :s 16:28 <@Mandy|> No, we don't. 16:28 <@Mandy|> :| 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> ---Noo Daye- :| 16:28 <@Brandon|> We still have 11. 16:28 JacksonFive ~JacksonFi@201-10-14-229.paemt704.dsl.brasiltelecom.net.br has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:28 <@Mandy|> Ale isn't playing. 16:28 <@Brandon|> Let's start. 16:28 <@Mandy|> So, start, guys. 16:28 Okay then! 16:28 Ale|Drawing ~Ale-Aleja@pool-173-58-135-52.lsanca.fios.verizon.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 16:28 <@Brandon|> Ale and JacksonFive aren't playing. 16:28 <+Blayne|> Alright. :p 16:28 <@Brandon|> Let's start. Category:Blog posts